Goodbye
by Nerdygirl52
Summary: Small snowbarry oneshot


What had she done? She hurt him . The only person who cared for her so much and she had hurt him.

 _Flashback_

" _Don't think I won't flash" She said_

 _"Then do it"_

 _"I will" She said confidently_

 _She couldn't. She couldn't hurt Barry. He meant too much to her. She still hadn't realized her feelings for him. But she wasn't in control. Killer Frost was and she wanted revenge._

 _She stabbed him in stomach. Realizing what she had done she turned back into her true self Caitlin Snow._

 _"Barry what have I done!" She yelled carrying him to the cortex while wiping tears awesome. She set him up trying to do her best to save him. Iris rushed to Barry._

 _"Barry! what have you done you are a killer" Iris hissed_

 _"I'm sorry I really am" Caitlin cried_

 _End of Flashback_

Barry was waking up after a few hours. Caitlin quickly ran to him. "Barry!" She cried.

"Cait? What happened?" He said waking up. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to" She said crying again. Iris quickly ran to Barry.

"Stay away from him" Iris said. Caitlin nodded and walked away. She worked on a serum to help Wally. After a while everyone else left Barry decided to stay and talk to Caitlin against Iris's desire.

"Cait?" Barry said walking towards Caitlin.

"Barry I want to apologize for what I did I'm a monster I don't know what I was doing can you please forgive me" Caitlin said crying.

"Cait it wasn't your fault and of course I forgive you" Barry said softly

"It was and I'm sorry for this but I can't live knowing what I did" Caitlin said making an icicle

"Caitlin what are you doing" Barry said getting worried

"Goodbye Barry" She said stabbing herself in the chest.

"NOOOO!" Barry yelled running towards her, tears escaping his eyes

"Cait please stay with me I need you" He said crying

"Barry I-I love you" She said weakly before closing her eyes.

Barry quickly rushed her to a hospital.

 _Where am I. Caitlin said waking up in the lab. She saw someone walking up to her Ronnie._

 _"Cait what are you doing here" He asked_

 _"I don't know" Caitlin said standing up hugging Ronnie._

 _"I've missed you" She said crying_

 _"I've missed you too Cait" He said hugging her._

 _"I wanna show you something" Ronnie said soon they were in the park. With Henry_

 _"Ah Ms Snow what are you doing here " Henry said_

 _"Henry so nice to see you" Caitlin said giving Henry a hug_

 _"I want you to meet someone" Henry said showing Caitlin a woman with red hair_

 _"Caitlin meet Nora Barry's mother" He said_

 _"Nora Allen nice to meet you" Nora said giving Caitlin a hug_

 _"Caitlin Snow I'm one of Barry's friends" Caitlin said politely_

 _"Well me and Caitlin have to get going" Ronnie said pulling Caitlin away_

 _"It was nice meeting you" Caitlin said_

 _"Cait you don't belong here" Ronnie said looking at her eyes_

 _"What do you mean Ronnie" Said a confused Caitlin_

 _"It's not your time yet you should be over there with Barry and Cisco" Ronnie explained_

 _"But I wanna be here with you Ronnie " She said_

 _"Come on I want you to meet someone who you probably already know " Ronnie said taking her to a garden._

 _There he was someone Caitlin thought she would never see again. Her dad. She had missed him so much._

 _"Caitlin sweetie what are you doing here" Her father asked pulling Caitlin into a hug_

 _"Dad I've missed you " She said tearing up_

 _"I've missed you too sweetie but you don't belong here" He said_

 _"But I want to be here with all of you" Caitlin said stubbornly_

 _"Cait it's not your time yet" He said before disappearing_

 _"No wait comeback I want to stay here please" Caitlin said crying_

 _"I'm sorry Cait you have a life ahead of you. But we'll see each other someday" Ronnie said_

 _"Ronnie but I-" Caitlin was cut off_

 _"Caitlin do you love me?" Ronnie asked_

 _"I-I I'm sorry Ronnie" Caitlin said realizing she didn't_

 _"We both know you don't. You love him now go to him. He needs you and you need him Cait. I'll always be here when you need me." Ronnie said smiling at her making her cry even more_

 _"Good bye Ronnie" She said_

 _"Bye Cait I'll always be there for you" He said and disappeared_

Caitlin fluttered her eyes open she wasn't home or at Star Labs she was at a hospital and Barry was right next to her.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked confused

"Cait you're awake don't ever do that to me again" Barry said giving her a big hug

"Barry I'm sorry" She said sincerly

"I don't know what I would do without you I thought I lost you" He said tearing up.

"But I didn't and I'm here with you now" She said

"When you were gone I realized what you meant to me Caitlin Snow I love you" He said

"I love you too Barry" Caitlin said as they leaned closer for a kiss.

Few days later

Caitlin had finally been able to leave the hospital. Barry insisted they go home but Caitlin wanted to visit someone first. There she was standing at Ronnies grave placing some flowers.

"Goodbye Ronnie"


End file.
